story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle (NSI)
Michelle (ミシル Mishiru) is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Michelle is a very sweet and energetic young girl, who acts friendly to everyone she meets and also the first to offer help should they need it. The downside to this is that Michell often interprets a person's words at face value, so she's easily fooled. Mr. Oliver especially takes advantage of her naivety and tries to push useless items on him by saying they will help make her a great idol. The rival for Michelle's affection is Gaspard. Both are romantic, sweet, and kind. In addition, they are easy to make fast friends with. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. Michelle is available from the beginning of game, therefore she can be befriended right away. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Michelle's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Michelle when she has a White Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Michelle will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. Accepting Michelle's present will make her happy, and she will give the player a Chocolate. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Michelle's gift, she will be upset, and your relationship with him will go down by -1000 XP. ---- *Sunny weather *Michelle has a Purple Flower or higher ---- Solid Meals The player must ship 30 solid meals. It doesn't matter if all are the same or different dish. Once the player has shipped 30 solid meals, give Michelle one while she's in Michelin Patisserie. The dish the player gives Michelle to finish her request must be solid, not liquid. After this event is over, the player will be rewarded with Pink Diamond. ---- Do you love Michelle? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Michelle to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Michelle anywhere before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! A cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Michelle will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Michelle, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Michelle. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A Date with Michelle Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Michelle to go on a date together. This event will happen after Michelle is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Michelle will come to the player's house. She was hoping that the player go on a date. Once her Request is accepted, be sure to show up inside Sunshine Apartment at 16:00. Rejecting Michelle's invitation iving her a negative response will result in losing Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and one will lose -500 XP with Michelle. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Note: If there are more than two participants at the first Rival Event, the player must talk to each person (or one of the other participants) for 7 days in a row, and then the event will trigger on day 8. Example: To experience Gaspard and Michelle's first rival event, talk to Hugo to view this event. *Michelin Patisserie *14:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Gaspard (Boy Player)/Michelle (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married *Have talked to Hugo for 7 days Frustrated by Gaspard's earlier remark that she isn't a good cook, Michelle confronts him and decides to prove that she is. Gaspard tries to explain that he was only kidding but she doesn't listen. As she prepares a dish for Gaspard and serves him, various observers remark on how delicious it looks and Gaspard tries it. Gaspard is amazed by the dish and compliments her and initially flattered, Michelle stops to ask if he's making fun of her. Gaspard claims he isn't, suggesting she should become professional, and Michelle happily perks up and he agrees not to tease her anymore. ---- *Michelin Patisserie *14:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy *Gaspard (Boy Player)/Michelle (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married *Carla at a Purple Flower (10,000 XP) or less Michelle brings her newest dish to Gaspard to try one day and he compliments how much better it is than her usual dishes. Michelle feels very happy and admits that initially she wasn't sure he would like it, which flatters him severely. Encouraged by how well she did, Michelle eagerly gets to work finding another recipe to make. ---- *Seafoam Town *14:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Gaspard (Boy Player)/Michelle (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married Gaspard notices that Michelle has seen the note he left on the bulletin board for her and invites her to join him by the fountain. She accepts and they head to Melusine Avenue, where he confesses to having feelings for her. Gaspard explains how it was love at first sight for him when they met at this location, and he claims that no matter how she feels about him he will remain by her side. He then requests a Flower Jewel from her if she feels the same way. Michelle is surprised and asks how she could obtain one, and Gaspard explains that Mr. Javi has the only one he knows of. Knowing how risky it is, she decides she must obtain it and she decides to take off, with Gaspard wishing her luck. ---- *Michelin Patisserie *14:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Gaspard (Boy Player)/Michelle (Girl Player) at Gold Flower only OR the player is married Michelle approaches Gaspard and confesses to him. He is surprised by this, but his response leaves her baffled. He then presents her with the Flower Jewel, much to her surprise. Michelle asks if that's real and he claims it is, then asks if she will marry him. She agrees. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of their gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Gaspard and Michelle. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Gaspard and Michelle married, talk to Michelle anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Two months later, Gaspard and Michelle will have a baby girl named Giselle. ' ' Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes